


Laying in Supplies

by JantoJones



Series: UNCLE Holidays [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Laying in Supplies

“What’s with the grocery bags, Illya? Do you often shop on your way into work?”

“I noticed that these were on a special offer, so I decided to get some in case I did not get time to go back, or the offer finished.”

“What did you get? I hope it’s not perishable because we are heading to Italy for four days tomorrow.”

“It’s my supply of Hallowe’en candy.”

“Hallowe’en isn’t for three weeks. Besides, we don’t get many trick or treaters in here.”

“You’re not listening, Napoleon. This isn’t for trick or treaters. This is _my_ supply of candy.”


End file.
